1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in waterproof and drain performances of a cover and a battery storing case in an electric vehicle.
2. Background of Related Art
The present applicant has already proposed a battery supporting device for an electric vehicle in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 5-112270, in which there is shown a motorcycle having a plurality of batteries arranged under a step floor. The batteries are stored in a battery case.